


something steady, something good

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: It wasn’t that it was a surprise Bokuto liked it rough. He’d made that clear the few other times they’d done this. It wasn’t even that Kuroo didn’t like rough play. It just wasn’t all he liked, or what he wanted all the time, and tonight, something felt off.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143
Collections: Bokuroo Week 2020





	something steady, something good

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Back on the Map" by Kacey Musgraves.
> 
> This is a prompt fill for [this HQ kinkmeme post](https://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=176609#cmt176609) from... almost five years ago. Oops! It's also my contribution to Bokuroo Week!
> 
> A small warning: there's a bit in this where Kuroo feels icky about the type of sex they are having, but doesn't say stop right away. It's very tame but if that kinda thing squicks you, be aware. It all works out in the end :)

Kuroo was barely through the door of his dorm before Bokuto pushed him up against it. He caged him in with his arms, kissing him bruisingly, then drew back with a grin, canines glinting. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Kuroo echoed. They’d been together the whole night at the bar, but not like this, not where they could touch and tease without their friends ditching them for getting too frisky. Bokuto kissed Kuroo once more and lifted him up, dropping him on the bed and following him down. One hand held Kuroo’s wrists above his head; the other worked at his pants.

“Dude, you have to stop wearing skinny jeans,” Bokuto complained.

“But they look so good on me.”

Bokuto winked. “They look better _off_ of you.” Kuroo snorted. “Okay, that was lame.” 

He was still laughing as Bokuto tugged his pants off inside-out, but it died in his throat when Bokuto removed his own clothes. There was nothing funny about the hard lines of his abs, the bulge of his biceps. He stripped Kuroo and flipped him over, settling on the back of his thighs. “Gonna open you up, yeah?”

Kuroo mumbled an affirmative reply. Bokuto’s finger brushed against his hole, teasing. Kuroo leaned into the touch, wanting more, letting out a satisfied moan when he found it— and then it was gone, the light touch replaced with a hard smack that left him stinging.

“Fuck, your ass is amazing,” Bokuto muttered. Kuroo grimaced into the pillow.

It wasn’t that it was a surprise Bokuto liked it rough. He’d made that clear the few other times they’d fucked, even when Kuroo was the one penetrating him. It wasn’t even that Kuroo didn’t like rough play; he could get down with some manhandling, or being tied up. It just wasn’t _all_ he liked, or what he wanted all the time, and tonight, something felt off.

The sound of a bottle of lube being uncapped snapped him out of it. Bokuto opened him up with two fingers, thrusting them in deep. Kuroo breathed shakily, trying to relax. It would feel better once they got going.

He was still telling himself that when Bokuto entered him. It _did_ feel good — Kuroo relished the feeling of fullness, the weight of Bokuto’s chest on his back. But the comfort of skin-on-skin was lost when Bokuto sat back and sped up, hips snapping as he worked up a rhythm. The pleasant stretch became a burn as he took more than Kuroo was ready to give, a hand pinching Kuroo’s ass before trailing up his back and into his hair. He steeled himself for what came next.

Bokuto tangled his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and twisted, hard enough to draw an involuntary noise from Kuroo’s throat. “Yeah, you like that?”

“No,” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, that’s— wait, what?” Bokuto’s hips stilled.

Kuroo froze. He hadn’t meant to say that. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“But you said you didn’t like it.” Doubt crept into Bokuto’s voice. “And you’re being quiet. Am I— did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine,” Kuroo insisted. “Keep going.”

But Bokuto was already pulling out, tossing the used condom aside. “No, dude.” He nudged Kuroo’s shoulder, rolling him over. “You’re crying!”

“No, I’m not.” It was only technically true; Kuroo’s eyes were prickling.

Bokuto frowned. “Please tell me what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything—”

“Then how come you’re crying!?”

Kuroo covered his face with his hands to escape Bokuto’s concerned expression. Twenty-two years old, and he was crying because someone pulled his hair during sex. It was fucking humiliating.

A hand touched his back, rubbing small circles. Not _someone,_ Kuroo reminded himself. Bokuto. Bokuto, who, in addition to being an occasional sex partner, was one of his best friends. Who had never treated him badly in his life. Kuroo cleared his throat.

“I guess I’m just, like, not in the mood for rough stuff tonight? I know you like it, but it’s not, like, my favourite thing? I’m not saying we can’t ever do it, but, I dunno. I just kind of want to do it, like, gentler.”

Bokuto tipped his head to the side. “But you’re the one who likes it rough, not me.”

“What? No, I don’t. When did I say that?”

“I don’t know, but you’re… you’re Kuroo!” He waved his hands at him. “You’re like, you know...”

“Like what?”

“Like… intimidating and stuff! And like… with your hair… oh my god. Did I make this up?!” Bokuto clenched his fists. “I totally did, didn't I? I didn’t even ask what you wanted! I just assumed! Akaashi says I make too many assumptions—”

“It’s not your fault,” Kuroo interrupted, cutting off his downward spiral. “It’s not like you’re the first person to think that.” Kuroo had had plenty of aggressive partners in his life. Bokuto was one of the tamer ones.

“That doesn’t make it better,” Bokuto said sadly. “I hurt you. I’m really sorry.”

He was also the first of those partners to ever apologize. “Thanks. It’s okay.” Kuroo leaned up to give Bokuto a soft, forgiving kiss.

They lingered, lips brushing together. Though they had both gone soft, the atmosphere was charged. “Would you still wanna do it if we did it differently?” Bokuto asked. “We can do it however you want. Or not at all—”

“No, let’s do it,” Kuroo said. 

“Okay.” Bokuto lowered him to the bed, their chests pressed together. “I’m good at it this way too, you know. I can be, like, real romantic and shit.”

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah, I bet you can.”

They kissed slowly, less biting but no less passionate, roughness replaced with the slide of tongue against tongue. They both grew hard again as their hips rolled together, Bokuto slotting a knee between Kuroo’s legs. This time, when he raised Kuroo’s hands above his head, it was to link them with his, joining them from the tips of their fingers down to their toes. 

“Is this better?” Bokuto breathed, kissing up Kuroo’s jaw.

“Ah—” Kuroo squirmed when he tickled Kuroo’s ear with his tongue. “Yeah.”

“How do you want it?”

“Like this,” Kuroo said, flushing. “Wanna see you.”

Kuroo felt nothing but pleasure when Bokuto entered him this time, giving Kuroo time to adjust before filling him all the way and peppering him with kisses. “You can move now,” Kuroo said.

“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not going to.” If anything, it was painful how badly Kuroo wanted him.

Bokuto fucked him unhurriedly, in long, slow thrusts that lifted Kuroo’s hips off the bed. He stayed on top of him, propped up on his elbows, twirling the ends of Kuroo’s hair between his fingers. It was a nice change to see his face instead of the headboard. Kuroo’s eyes traced the open draw of his lips, his tongue darting out to wet them. The dark gold of his eyes, blown wide with black. He met them, and found Bokuto staring at him.

“You look good like this,” he whispered. “You _feel_ good, babe.”

“Say—” Kuroo broke off, tripping over his words. “Say my name.”

“Kuroo? No” — a smirk crossed Bokuto's face — _“Tetsurou.”_ Kuroo let out a moan, making Bokuto’s grin wider. _“Te-tsu-ro.”_ He punctured each syllable with kisses.

“More,” Kuroo choked out. “Please.”

Bokuto sped up, sitting back on his knees and dragging Kuroo along with him. He reached between them, swiping a bead of precome from Kuroo’s dick and bringing it to his mouth. He sucked it from his fingers. “Fuck, Tetsu, you taste good.”

The sight of him nearly sent Kuroo over the edge, but Bokuto’s spit-slick hand wrapping around him pushed him all the way. “Oh fuck, Kou— don’t stop—”

He came hard, streaming over Bokuto’s knuckles and onto his own stomach. “Holy shit,” Bokuto said, “That’s— god, Tetsurou—” His hips stuttered and he was coming, too, groaning as he thrusted into Kuroo one last time.

They both panted as they came down, laughing dizzily when they caught each other’s eyes. Bokuto pulled out and Kuroo grabbed tissues, cleaning up quickly before Bokuto collapsed beside him.

“Was that okay?” Bokuto asked between breaths.

“It was really good. Come here.” He shoved Bokuto over on his side, snuggling up to his back. Bokuto liked to be the little spoon. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah. It was nice getting to see your face and stuff. I think that was my favourite time, actually.”

Kuroo nuzzled his nose into his hair. “Mine, too.”

“Um,” Bokuto said, “since we’re, like, telling stuff…”

“What’s up?”

“Remember when we first hooked up, and we said it was gonna be a friends thing, and not a feelings thing?”

“Yeah.”

Bokuto turned to him. “Would it be okay if it was a little bit of a feelings thing?”

“How little?” 

“Just like— whatever you want.”

“Kou,” Kuroo said. “What do _you_ want?”

“Um…” Bokuto blushed. Kuroo found it adorable. “To date you, maybe? And not date anyone else?”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“Only if you want to!”

Kuroo blinked. He hadn’t been expecting this when the evening began, but now he wondered why. It felt like it should have been obvious. “I do want to,” he found himself saying.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” The smile on his face grew uncontrollably bigger. “Yeah, that would be really cool.”

“Oh, dude,” Bokuto said, “it’s gonna be awesome!” He yanked Kuroo into a messy kiss, their teeth digging into each other’s lips. When they broke apart, Kuroo fell back on the bed, feeling oddly light.

“Maybe you should call me ‘dude’ less if we’re gonna date.”

“Right.” Bokuto lowered his chin, glancing up at Kuroo through his lashes. _“Tetsurou.”_

Kuroo covered his face. He was not going to let Bokuto know how much that affected him. “Go back to 'dude.'”

“Tetsu,” Bokuto said, poking him in the stomach. “Tettsun.”

“You’re a menace.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!
> 
> Also, I've been going through the HQ kinkmeme archives lately, and I super wish people were still using it often. So, ya know, [if you've got requests...](https://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html)


End file.
